


I'm Staring at the Outfit that you're Wearing

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Sparring, Training, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo just wanted a single training session to himself without any interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Staring at the Outfit that you're Wearing

The scent of... something was in the air and Kylo scowled, turning away from the holoclock on his wall.

What was the _point_ of Valentine’s Day?  
What was the _point_ in a day of love, in a world where love got you killed?

Kylo sighed and closed his eyes before he forced himself to get up and out of bed, forced himself to shower, forced himself to dress. He packed some training clothes in a bag, making sure that they were clean, making sure he packed wraps for his knuckles.

What was the point in a day of love, if he couldn’t be with the one he loved?

Kylo closed his eyes and sighed heavily before he left his room, securing his mask on as he did so. He was silent, listening to the repetitive tap of his boots on the metal ground, echoing around him.

No one else was up this early, and it was this time that Kylo liked to train. No one would ‘accidentally’ stumble in on him training, and General Hux was away on a mission.  
  
Kylo felt like he could relax and breathe as he opened the door to the training room.  
  
He stepped in, the door shut behind him, and he smiled weakly. He changed quickly and immediately turned to the nearest punching bag.  
  
His fist flew out, slamming fairly against the material, pain shot up his wrists and he cursed turning back to his bag. Tugging the wraps on and around his knuckles, he pulled them tight, using the Force to tie them.  
  
Turning back, he started letting punches fly, occasionally turning to do a spin kick.  
  
Snoke hadn’t trained him like this, no, no.  
  
The Good General had.  
  
Kylo watched him, watched how he twisted in the air, so gracefully, even when he had just delivered a blow that might kill a man. After being disarmed one too many times in a fight, after finding that, despite how much time and effort he had put in to perfecting his technique with his lightsaber, he was as defenceless as a newborn babe if he couldn’t harness his Force Powers.  
  
And so, silently, Kylo had begun studying Hux on the monitors when he trained. He watched him, watched every little movement, the way every muscle rippled, the way that his arms flew through the air, or the way his standing leg juddered when he delivered a roundhouse kick with the other leg.  
  
Kylo had watched, and he had detailed every little movement to memory.  
  
He’d used those memories for sinful things.

-xox-

Kylo’s body twisted through the air and his foot slammed into the punch bag. He let out a breath and twisted, following through with a sharp slam of the palm of his hand into where the throat of a human would roughly be, before turning, delivering an elbow slam to the round-about stomach area.  
  
He panted; sweat dripped down his forehead, running off his strands of hair. It ran into his eyes, down his face, down the back of his neck – his clothes were soaked, stuck to his skin, making moving uncomfortable. The bindings on his knuckles were too tight, his fingers were pulsing. All he could hear was the thrum of blood in his ears.  
  
The thrum of blood and slow clapping.  
  
Kylo span around, panting. His eyes widened when he saw Hux stood there, leaning casually in the doorway, in his own training clothes. His arms crossed over his chest, and Kylo found himself blushing.  
  
“W-What are you doing here? You’re not meant to be back until next week.”  
  
“Finished early.” Hux smirked and took a few steps towards Kylo.  
  
The Knight realised that Hux was barefooted, nimble and he took a breath.  
  
“General-”  
  
“Cut the crap. You’ve been watching me train.”  
  
Straight face. “No.”  
  
“Cut the shit. That’s a move I do in every training session, in that _exact_ formation. You even move just like I do, it’s... rather uncanny.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, if you wanted training, you could have just _asked_ me.”  
  
“I’d rather die untrained then be trained by you.”  
  
“Careful, Ren.”  
  
Kylo snarled and found himself with his back against the wall. He swallowed a little, finding he was actually _scared_ by what the General might do.  
  
“Spar with me.”  
  
Kylo raised an eyebrow, feeling his Force ripple around him, over his muscles. He (inappropriately) used it to move his hair out of his eyes, staring the two inches down at the General.  
  
“Out my way.”  
  
Hux stood aside. Kylo swallowed hard as he grabbed his bag.  
  
No, no, he couldn’t train alongside the General. He wanted to, every fibre of his being was screaming for him to turn around, to watch him train, to train alongside him.  
  
He couldn’t let that happen – not when he was so attractive to the man.  
  
God knows what might happen.  
  
“If you’re too chicken to fight without your Force, well.”  
  
Kylo froze and turned around. “What did you say, General?”  
  
“You’re just too scared to fight without your Force.”  
  
“Bite my arse.”  
  
“I’d rather kick it.”  
  
Kylo snarled and dropped his bag back down, striding across the room to the training mat that Hux had (not so) idly moved to. “What are the rules?”  
  
“No Force. No cheating. No serious jabs to the throat or any immunisation points. Whoever gets pinned for more than three seconds loses.”  
  
Kylo copied the stance he had seen Hux do so many times on the camera monitors, snarling. “Bring it, pretty boy.”  
  
Hux flew. Kylo barely had time to dodge, sticking his foot out to trip the man.  
  
“Cheater!”  
  
“I tried to kick you and missed.” Kylo didn’t even try to hide the lying tone in his voice.  
  
Hux scrambled back up, frowning as he rubbed his jaw where it had connected with the mat.  
  
Neither male moved; they merely walked around each other a few seconds before Kylo leapt, remembering a move he had seen Hux use on a Stormtrooper.  
  
If Hux wasn’t Hux, and just a Stormtrooper, it might have worked, but Kylo all but jumped straight into Hux’s waiting hands. The air was knocked out of his chest as Hux slammed him to the ground, eyebrow rising. Kylo scrabbled to get up, but then Hux’s knee was on his chest, and Kylo was forced to stare at Hux’s smirk as he counted.  
  
“1. 2.”  
  
He smirked and leant down, pressing a hard kiss to Kylo’s lips.  
  
The Knight’s eyes widened but he relaxed, rather quickly, and Kylo’s hands found the rough material that covered Hux’s back.  
  
Their kiss was just two lips pressed against each other, at first.  
  
Kylo didn’t know what to do – he’d never got to do this before, never... and then Hux was cupping his cheek and tilting his head and Kylo realised that their lips fit together just... perfectly.  
  
Letting out a soft breath, Kylo leaned up a little, daring to slide a hand into Hux’s hair, fingers curling their loosely before Hux nibbled on Kylo’s bottom lip, holding it between his teeth as he leaned back.  
  
Hux released Kylo’s lip, and it slapped against his teeth with a dull, wet thud.  
  
Hux smirked upon seeing Kylo’s eyes blown, his lips red and slightly puffy. His cheeks were a dark pink colour, where as the rest of his face was quite pale, as though he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened.  
  
There was also the matter of the way the Knight’s training pants were straining at the crotch.  
  
The General chuckled and got up.  
  
“3.”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
Hux said nothing as he moved to get the wraps from his own bag, wrapping them tightly around his knuckles. Kylo was quick to scramble up; he slipped only his over-robes on before he held his mask under one arm, watching Hux beating the hell out of a punch bag.  
  
Kylo was quick to head to the door, jamming his key code in. As the doors slid open, Hux cleared his throat, and the rhythmic sound of his fists pounding on the leather stopped momentarily.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ren.”  
  
Kylo dared to look back as he stepped out the room, using his bag to hide his... issue.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
